The Life of Einstein Reid
by ahowell1993
Summary: Part of the Love Takes Away the Pain universe. The life of Spencer's, Olivia's, Piper's, Albert's, and Ava's beloved family chocolate lab Einstein in Einstein's POV. From Snake Eyes to post Target Rich. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, but I do own the Reid family dog Einstein.

 _A/N: This is in Einstein's POV._

 _I wrote this one shot because my family and I had to put my seven year old Charcoal lab Cleatus Robert to sleep today since his epilepsy has gotten so bad that he can barely walk to go outside to go to the bathroom so we decided to put him down since his medication is barely helping him. So writing this one shot that deals with Spencer's and Olivia's chocolate lab Einstein (Who takes after my Cleatus quite a bit since Cleatus ends up burping after drinking water just like Einstein does) was a way to help me cope over having to put the dog who had helped me survive high school and would cuddle with me when watching new episodes of Criminal Minds._

 _The avatar photo for this one shot is one of my most favorite pictures of Cleatus since he didn't care if anyone dressed him up in a t-shirt, sun glasses, and a hat._

 _RIP Cleatus_

 _11-14-2009 to 07-17-17_

* * *

Hello my name is Einstein Reid, and I was adopted by newlyweds Doctors Spencer and Olivia Reid when I was seven weeks old. I'm going to tell you about the past few years with my human mommy and daddy and the family they ended up having together.

* * *

My mommy was 15 weeks pregnant with my sister Piper when mommy and daddy brought me home, and the first time I felt Piper kick I was laying on my mommy's belly causing me to fall off and run to my kennel since the kick freaked me out.

My daddy is a genius with an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and a timed reading speed of 20,000 words a minute got called into work during my second day home, and mommy told me that daddy's an FBI agent for the BAU so there will be times that he will be gone for a couple of days a week and I really miss him when he's gone so I always keep one of his funky looking socks in my kennel to keep his scent close to me.

During the next couple of months I watched my mommy's tummy get bigger and bigger as I continued to get bigger myself, and when I was six months old on June 17th of 2012 my mommy and daddy left me alone in the middle of the night making me scared. A few days later I found out why mommy and daddy were gone. My mommy gave birth to my sister Piper Ann Reid who I instantly knew will become my best friend.

* * *

Over the next few months I got to see my sister Piper grow, and when Piper was four months old I got to watch her crawl to daddy for the first time before saying her first word, Dada. Little did I know that later on that month mommy would be getting sick throughout the day because she was carrying another baby in her tummy.

A couple of days before my first Christmas with my mommy, daddy, and sister I was told that the baby growing in mommy's tummy was a boy, and a few months later it turned out that my brother was hiding his twin sister so I realized that I will have three kids to play with.

When Piper was eight months old, I got to watch her take her very first steps when daddy came home from a case, and when she was getting used to walking I didn't mind if she used me to help balance herself because like I said before I love my sister since I was able to get her to laugh with my antics.

A week after Piper started walking there was a nice FBI agent who was staying outside my house since my daddy said that a really bad man was stalking him and his teammates, and for the next couple of months my daddy stayed alert before I found out that the really nice lady who was dating my Papa Dave was killed by my daddy's stalker.

My mommy and daddy got dressed in black to attend that lady's funeral, and they didn't come home at all for a couple of days, but I had fun with daddy's uncle Gordon until finding out that my brother and sister Albert and Ava Reid were born and that my daddy's father William Reid moved in to help with my brother and sisters since they produced a lot of stinky diapers that tasted yucky when I decided to eat some of the garbage from one of my siblings nurseries.

* * *

Six weeks after my new brother and sister were born, my daddy went back to work so it was just mommy who's now a stay at home mommy, Papa William who's now living with us since mommy says that one toddler and two babies are a handful, when my daddy went on cases.

* * *

During the next 10 months I got to see my brother and sisters grow, and when my family and I were three weeks away from the twins turning one mommy went bye bye one night and she didn't come home until the next night with a very pale looking daddy who had a bandage on his neck since my daddy got shot in the neck and boy did my brother and sisters cry when they saw daddy with a bandage on his neck.

During the next six weeks my daddy slept a lot while having to go to the doctor, and after celebrating the twins turning one and Piper turning two mommy, daddy, grandpa, my siblings, and I were all loaded into mommy's big SUV and drove across the country for three days and three nights to my daddy's hometown Las Vegas, Nevada to uncle Gordon's ranch.

During the next six weeks I got to run around and chase five horses on a huge property in the extremely hot desert while having to avoid rattlesnakes since I was told that if I got bitten by a rattlesnake I would die, and at one point during the six weeks in Vegas mommy and daddy were crying since they had to go to the hospital so mommy could get cut up and have my would be fourth sibling removed since the baby was growing in a spot that could eventually kill mommy if the baby kept getting bigger.

* * *

As soon as daddy went back to work things were calm until January when daddy came home looking sad since his former mentor Jason Gideon was killed in his cabin, and at once point I ended up cuddling with daddy on the couch to help him feel better.

* * *

As soon as Albert and Ava turned two, JJ and Will took in Piper for the night, Derek and Savannah took in Albert and Ava for the night, and Dave invited my grandpa to spend the night. Little did I know that the noises that mommy and daddy were making all the way from upstairs would cause mommy to currently be 22 weeks pregnant with my new brother Jason Daniel Reid who will be born in March of next year.

* * *

As of right now I'm looking out the window at one of my daddy's former coworkers house since my mommy, daddy, grandpa, brother, and sisters started the long drive to Las Vegas this morning since my grandma Diana is not doing well lately and while wishing that I could have gone with them so I can chase uncle Gordon's horses I'm not sure if I can handle three rambunctious toddlers in my mommy's SUV, but I'm already planning on giving my mommy, daddy, grandpa, brother, and sisters lots of kisses when they come home.

* * *

 _A/N: I started writing this one shot before I got the confirmation about my last day with Cleatus, and I have to say I started crying when I worked on finishing up this one shot since I've had Cleatus in my life since I was a 16 year old high school sophomore. I'm going to miss hearing him burp, but I'm glad that I was able to record a video of Cleatus burping while getting a video of him telling me that he loves me after I told him that I loved him in the video._


End file.
